Tenten's super spectacular summer vacation
by sweet cherry girl 101
Summary: Sasuke gave Tenten a bell as a gift. What does he really want from her? Sakura invited Tenten to the mall and Sasuke ends up there too! Does Tenten expect good will come? or bad? What can possiblily go wrong? And why is Jiraya being such a pervert!
1. The beach and trouble

**A/n:Hi guys! This is my second story I'm starting on I decided to write about Tenten's super,spectacular and don't forget distaster summer vacation it's going to be awesome! I hope you enjoy until the end!!**

**x Chapter 1x**

It was a nice,hot day in the Konoha, Everyone in the Konoha village were well,On a vacation! Well guess what? Tenten and Sakura were out shopping for new swim suits and things weren't going so good as Sakura expected. Tenten whined as Sakura pulled her into the dressing room.

"Sakura do I have to?"Tenten said groaning.

"Yes." Sakura simplely answered handing her bikini.

**Few minutes later...**

Sakura heard Tenten whine louder as she exited the dressing room. suddenly, hearing Sakura gasped.

"OMG! Tenten you look gorgeous and hot in that bikini! Sakura said smiling which made Tenten blush.

Tenten gave a little twirl as she examined herself in the mirror, she was wearing a hot pink polka-dotted bikini and it fitted perfectly with her slender, soft, body._ Gosh I do look hot! _Tenten Thought.

"Relax you look great!" Said a familiar voice behind her. Tenten turned around and saw Naruto grinning like a idiot he was. Tenten blushed.

"Um...what are you doing here anyway?" Tenten asked Naruto.

"I was wondering...If you, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata would like to go to the beach with me,Sasuke,Shikamaru and Neji." said Naruto grinning.

"Oh? and why?" Tenten said pressing on.

"Well, I thought it would be fun if we went together."

"Well...sure!" Tenten said smiling at him. Naruto returned a smile also.

**Bikini colors**

Tenten:Hot pink polka-dot

Sakura:Hot pink.

Ino:Violet purple.

Hinata:Baby blue.

* * *

**An hour later...**

All the four girls arrived at the beach, so did four the boys. One was missing actually.

"Were's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked Naruto with a sad look on her face.

"I don't know,The other day he said he had a part time job here at the beach but, her didn't tell us what it was." Said Naruto patting Sakura on the back.

"So...we are here now, Let's swim!"Naruto yelled first to jump in the water. Hinata and Ino jumped in, so did Neji and Shikamaru "Yahoo!!" and "kya bunga!" They all yelled.

But Tenten not exactly...she complained how cold the water was. Suddenly, feeling rough hands pushed her right in. Tenten screamed.

"Kyaaaaa!! what did you do that for?! It's freezing!!" Tenten yelled angrily at Sakura.

Sakura stuck out her touge and said, "Stop whining you cry baby!" and walked off. Tenten blinked. Her a cry baby?! Well at least I don't have a large forehead like hers! Haha!

**(Oh I forgot to mention, Tenten she can't swim XD)**

Suddenly,Tenten just noticed she was drowning my the minute. So all the things she have thought of is to...scream and yell like heck, and wave her arms crazy all over the place.

"H-Help anyone! I-I'm drowning! Tenten yelled waving her arms like like all over the place.

"OMG Tenten is drowning someone save her!"yelled Sakura.

**(Sure now she cares**!:**D)**

Tenten arched her head up in water as possible as she can to stop from drowning from her life! Well too late she was dying slowly.

"Ahh!" Tenten grasped for air as she sunk down the deep ocean.

**(LOL!! XD)**

_Oh kami! Please help me! I don't want to be eaten my sharks! I don't taste good! I'm too young! Have mercy please I beg of you!! _Tenten thought slowing sinking to the depths of the bottom of the sea.

But suddenly, feeling arms wrap around her waist,pulling her up back to shore.Tenten quickly inhaled as much air as possible moving her arms down her waist and noticed this strong,smooth,soft fims arms around her waist felt some how sensational but, she didn't know why.

She tried to turn around to thank this person but before she could even noticed the big problem was one of the person's delicate hands were squeezing on of her breast,Tenten gasped. Shockley turning around to the person that caused her trouble. seeing who it was...Sasuke.

**(Anyways,this was Sasuke's accident for him to fix XD)**

Tenten blushed.

"Y-You p-pervert let go of me!!" Tenten said yelling.

"That's all you could say?! I just saved your life!" Sasuke said pulling her face to his.

"Now what should you say?" Sasuke said smirking. Tenten glared at him which caused him to smirk wider as ever.Tenten threw her fist Infront his face.

"Let me go now!" Tenten yelled angrily.

"No." Sasuke simply answered. _Wow! she's not one of those other girls who would fall over me... mostly ever girl does... but, she's different... this is my first time being rejected by a girl...very interesting..._

While Sasuke was lost in thought he was slapped in the face.

Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Naruto,Neji,and Shikamaru gasped of all the people stopped what they were doing and watched Tenten and Sasuke fight.

"What was that for?!" Sasuke hissed.

"You for being a pervert!" Tenten yelled running off.

As Tenten left the scene everyone turned their attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you alright?" said Ino and Sakura worriedly.

"Hn." all Sasuke could say while he smirked.

"I don't care for the girl,I should've let her drown."

"Tenten she punched you!" Naruto said laughing. Sasuke shot a glare at him which cause him to shut up.

"How troublesome...so Sasuke this is your part time job at the beach being a life guard, wow... pretty amazing... for a Uchiha like you to do this" Said Shikamaru grabbing his towel to dry off.

"Are you guys hungry? I know I am." Neji said smirking. Everyone looked at Neji and smiled.

"Ramen would be nice." Naruto said grinning.

"Y-Yeah!" said Hinata smiling.

"Sure." everyone said as they all walked to the ramen shop.

"Stupid Uchiha." Tenten grumbled. _I'm hugery..._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my story! so was it good? bad? Please review and stay tune for the next chapter!! **


	2. Sasuke's Apology

**A/N:Hi everyone how are you? Summer is almost coming I am so glad, Like Tenten's summer vacation it's going to be spectacular more Then mine hee-hee!! Thanks for the reviews everyone and I'm sorry for the errors in my story I will fix them as soon I have a chance to, so bare with me. I was in a rush busy busy me! But I'm really happy alot of you like my story I will keep writing it to the end!! Anyways, here's chapter 2 enjoy!!**

**X Chapter 2x**

Tenten groaned as she heard her stomach growl getting off her bed It's been already 8'o'clock at night she hasn't come out off her room because of the stupid Sasuke Uchiha accident. This mad Tenten face flared pink at the thought what happened at the beach. I want some ramen.Tenten thought putting on a pair of blue capris and a pink tank top after that, slipping on some blue sandals and she headed her way down the ramen store.

"I would like to order one small Ice cup coffee." Sasuke said to the ramen shop owner.

"God,I'm full!" Naruto groaned rubbing his tummy.

"N-Naruto a-are you ok?" Hinata asked smiling at him.

"Yeah Hinata I'm fine, I think I'll be heading home now. Do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked her watching her face flushed red.

"U-UM sure." Hinata said taking her right hand into his left hand.

"Sasuke I'll be heading home!" Naruto said waving him goodbye opening the door to leave.

"Hn."

" I think me and Sakura will be heading home too." Ino said grabbing her things and headed toward the door.

"Bye Sasuke!" Sakura said leaning her lips toward his for a goodbye kiss but, felt Sasuke push her away.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke said smirking which made Sakura blush like crazy as she rushed to the door to leave.

"Sakura don't leave me!" Ino said chasing after her.

"I'm leaving bye." Neji and Shikamaru said heading off. Well, now leaves Sasuke all alone.

"Here's your coffee sir." said the coffee owner handing Sasuke his small ice cup coffee.

_Hmm...what can I do_... Sasuke thought taking a sip of his ice coffee.

Ding.

Sasuke heard the small bell ring as someone enter the ramen shop he turned around to see who it was...Tenten. As Tenten entered the shop, she noticed Sasuke was there staring at her. She quickly looked down and took a seat far away from him as possible.

Sasuke smirked.

Looking up, she still saw Sasuke stare at her. _Why is he staring at me?!_ Tenten thought hiding her blush as a flood of the accident that happened at the beach today.

While Tenten was hiding her blush Sasuke got up and walked were she was sitting and sat across her.

Silence...

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"I-I..."

"So...you came back to see me didn't you?" Sasuke replided smoothly.

"I-I have to go." Tenten said getting up to leave. But Before she even get up, Sasuke caught her by the wrist.

"Are you leaving because I'm here?" Sasuke said pulling her waist to his.

"Sasuke let go of me!" Tenten yelled pulling trying to away from his grasp.

"I said le-" Tenten was stopped as Sasuke's hand pulled her lips to his, as their soft lips gently pressed against eachother. They both stayed there a while, until Sasuke pulled his lips away from hers and watched her blush.

"You like that don't you?" Sasuke said smirking at her. Tenten blushed redder.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Tenten yelled defensively.

"Then let me see you try." Sasuke said pulling her waist to him again. But this time, embracing her.

"Your body is so soft and smooth." Sasuke said admiring her body. Tenten blushed even redder as ever like a tomato.

"Ah...uh...Sasuke!" Tenten gasped feelings he's soft, smooth hands slide up her waist. _Why! Why! Why the hell my summer vacation have to end up with Sasuke?! This was suppose to be my summer vacation! A super spectacular one! Not Sasuke's perverted fantasies! Come on!!_

Tenten balled up her fist, she was pissed right now! I mean pissed! While Sasuke was enjoying his perverted fantasy with Tenten's body, he didn't notice was Tenten had punched him in the face. _Oh yeah! Way to go me!!_

"What was that for!" Sasuke hissed still holding her delicate body. Tenten ignored him. Sasuke then moved his lips to her right ear.

"I'm sorry Tenten...do you forgive me?" Sasuke said whispering into her ear sending hot tingling sensational air into her ear.

Tenten shivered delightfully against him.

Ding.

Tenten and Sasuke heard someone entered the store turning around see Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Naruto,Neji,and Shikamaru gasped.

"WTF!!" Tenten and Sasuke quickly pulled away.

_Yepee! yeah...here goes my super spectacular summer vacation now...wow...I want to die..._Tenten thought groaning.

"Me and Tenten are in love." Sasuke said smirking pulling Tenten and embracing her. _I...can't...breathe!!_

"No! It's not what you think!" Tenten said trying to pull away from Sasuke who was embracing her by the moment.

"Tenten...you are dead." Sakura and Ino said as Tenten saw their lips growled and balled their fists.

"Neji you believe me right?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I believe you Tenten until...I beat the Uchiha to a pulp!" Neji said yelling. He looked at Sasuke with fury, ready for anything the Uchiha threw at him.

"This is the WORST summer vacation ever!!" Tenten screamed.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you all for reading and I'm very sorry it's short, I've ran out of ideas when my sister threw a huge book at my head ow! Please review!! **


	3. Sakura's Love Potion

**A/N:Hi everyone! This summer I'm so excited me and my family are going on a trip tp Florida Woot! What summer vacation are you going? Who knows! I hope all of you have a wonderful, super, and spectacular summer vacation then Tenten's her vacation is turning to a D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R and it could be worse than that, you have to read to find out! Thank you all the people who love my story and reviewed you are all awesome! (3 Cheers fo the readers!) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter till it ends...just kidding it might never end!! (haha! XD) Please enjoy and review!!**

**X Chapter 3x**

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Tenten said pulling away from Sasuke's arms.

"Well, what are you doing here?!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed at the same time pointing their fingers at Tenten.

"I'm here because..."

"She was here to see me, we are on a date." Sasuke said smirking at Neji which made him glare at him.

"No! this is a misunderstanding! I was hungery so I came to eat some ramen **Not **with Sasuke!" Tenten explained defensively.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke said coldly.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it I'm going to kick your ass!!" Neji yelled ready to give Sasuke a knock out.

**With Sakura, Ino, and Hinata...**

"Hey Ino, Hinata do you think what I'm thinking?" Sakura whispered.

"No." Ino and Hinata replied softly.

"Here's the plan, I'm going to invite Tenten and Sasuke to my house for some ramen, Then, while I cook the food for our guest, I slip in a love potion in Sasuke's ramen and he'll fall in love with me." Sakura said sighing.

"Why is Tenten in this?" said Ino looking at her crazy.

"She'll watch Sasuke fall in love with me and get jealous."

"S-she doesn't even like Sasuke." Hinata explained.

"Shut up Hinata! Just stick with the plan, It'll work smoothly." Sakura said Cooly.

**(Yeah right... XD)**

"Hey Tenten! Sasuke! would you like to come to my house for dinner?!" Sakura said sweetly.

"Yeah right! I don't want to have dinner with the perverted Uchiha!!" Tenten yelled pointing her fingers at Sasuke, which made him smirk big time.

"Sure why not? I'll be with Tenten." Sasuke said grinning. Neji glared at him his eyes were burning on fire!

"Ok, both of you meet at my house at eight." Sakura said heading off.

"Wait for us Sakura!" Ino and Hinata said chasing after Sakura.

_God...why?! why?! Sasuke's coming what can I do? I'm starving here the ramen just closed at seven just my luck! Stupid Uchiha!! _Tenten thought irritably.

"Me and Neji will be going." Said Shikamaru heading off also.

"I'll be going too I'll see you later." Tenten said heading off as well but was pulled but wrist turning around seeing Sasuke smirk like an idiot he was at her.

"I got you something." Sasuke said pulling her wrist closer to him. Tenten blushed.

"S-sasuke let go of me now!" Tenten said trying to pull away from his grip. Sasuke pulled at a silky, ribboned bell and tied it around Tenten's neck.

"What is this?" Tenten asked looking at Sasuke.

" It's a gift,You need to wear a bell."

"Why?"

" You are my all time favorite kitty." Sasuke said loosening the grip on Tenten's wrist. _I'm his kitty..._

"Promise?" A_m I in love with Sasuke?_ Tenten thought.

"P-promise..." Tenten said pulling away from Sasuke who was blushing madly by the moment.

**At Sakura's house...**

Tenten and Sasuke both arrived at Sakura's house.

"Hi, welcome Sasuke, Tenten come in! Don't be shy!" Sakura said greeting them inside.

"Here Sasuke, sit by me and Tenten, sit between Ino and Hinata." They both did what they were told.

"U-Umm...hello Tenten." Hinata stuttered.

Tenten smiled at the shy girl. "Hey, Hinata."

"Hey, Sakura do you need any help?" Tenten asked as she saw Sakura go into the kitchen.

Her pink hair was out of view, as Tenten tried to watch the girl if she needed any help.

"Oh, no. Nope, I'm just fine Tenten. Don't worry!" Sakura's voice was cheery, but that voice held a deeper secret than the girl let on.

**5 minutes later...**

_Hee-hee, hee-hee, I finally got a chance to use this... the love potion I've made! It captures someone's heart who ever drinks it, the ultimate love potion, crazy for you!! _Sakura thought evilly.

" If Sasuke-kun has this with his meal with his elixir, he'll be mine."

* * *

**Sakura's daydream**

_Sakura:Sasuke-kun..._

_Sasuke:Yes Sakura. __Sasuke pulled his lips to hers._

_Sakura: Do you love me?_

_Sasuke: I love you forever..._

_Sakura and Sasuke lips were about to be met but, was interrupted by a slight annoying voice._

**End of daydream**

* * *

"Sakura are you done yet?!" Tenten said. she was getting by impatient by the moment .

"I'll go check what's going on." said Ino getting up from her sit and headed toward the kitchen were Sakura was.

"Ino I've finally finshed the potion!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Is the ramen done yet?" Ino asked.

"Uh-oh I forgot, I've been so caught up making the potion, I forgot to make dinner." Sakura said slapping herself.

**( LOL! Sakura slapping herself! crazy isn't it? XD)**

"I'll make dinner." Ino said.

"Y-you will?!"

"Yes I'll get started."

**15 minutes later...**

"I finally finished!" Ino exclaimed.

"Thank goodness! Let's put the potion in." Sakura and Ino putted the potion in.

"Ok Ino, the one on the right is Tenten and The one on the left is Sasuke's got it?" Sakura explained.

"Yes ma'am!" Ino said marching to the dining room with the ramens were Sasuke, Tenten and Hinata were waiting.

"At last I'm starving!" Tenten said hearing her stomach grumble.

_OK... Tenten is one in the left and Sasuke is on the right I got it! _Ino thought handing the ramens to Tenten and Sasuke.

"Are you guy's going to eat?" Tenten asked Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"No we're fine, you guys go on ahead! enjoy your meal." Sakura said smiling.

_Hee-hee hee-hee this is going to be good! _Sakura thought chuckling.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Um...Yeah I'm ok." Sakura replied clearing her throat.

Sakura saw Sasuke and Tenten both took a slurp of their ramen and things weren't going as Sakura expected...her green eyes widened.

Nothing happened by the moment Until Tenten said...

" cough, cough, I need to use the restroom!" Tenten said getting up from her seat and headed there.

_What happened?! Why isn't the potion working?! _Sakura thought worriedly. _Sasuke would've fallen in love with me by now..._

"Sakura is the potion working." Ino and Hinata asked.

"What do you think?!"

"No." Ino and Hinata said at the same time. This made Sakura infuriated.

"Is everything ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes,yes, everything is ok." Said the three girls.

Meanwhile Tenten reached the bathroom she felt kinda funny.

"Oh...I don't feel so good."

Tenten said groaning. _I need to wash my face._ she tried getting up to the sink but ended up feeling like she can't even reach. _What the hell! I can't reach the sink What's going on?! Maybe if I try to jump! That's a great idea!! _Tenten thought.

She finally reached the sink. _Groans... what's going on here? _She reached a little more to the top sink to the mirror. Suddenly opening her eyes and gasped.

_What the hell! I'm a cat! Meow!! Wow...what a great summer vacation...I turned into a cat!! Why?! Why me?! _Tenten thought groaning.Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Tenten it's me Sasuke."

"Meow! Meow! Meow!." (Sasuke don't come in!)

"Ten-" Sasuke eyes caught a glimps of a little, cute, black cat in the sink. He walked over to the sink and picked it up the cat in his strong, smooth arms._ His hand are so soft..._Tenten thought Licking his hands.

_How did you get here? _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke did you find Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"I think she must've ran off because of the pervert Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied chuckling.

"Hey Sakura did you mix the love potion right?" Ino asked.

"Um.. I don't think so and you! Did you give the right ramen to Sasuke and Tenten?! Sakura exclaimed pointing her fingers at Ino.

"Um... I thought you said Tenten was on the left and Sasuke's was on the right."

"Your so stupid! you can't even remember What I've told you!" Sakura said yelling.

"I'm not stupid you are! At least I'm not that dumb to mix the wrong potions.

Sakura and Ino gasped. "Tenten turned into a cat!"

"This is all your fault Sakura!" Ino yelled pointing her fingers at her.

"No I did not! Sakura exclaimed defensivly. The two girls started to fight.

**(Wow! With all the comotion Sasuke didn't even noticed. XD)**

"I-I think you should go home now Sasuke." Hinata said pushing him to the door.

"Can I have this cat?" Sasuke asked smirking which caused Hinata to blush.

"S-sure It's not ours I think it-s lost." _I'm not in love with the Uchiha! I'm not in love with the Uchiha!!_

"Tenten." Sasuke whispered underneath his breath.

"Meow?" (He knows it's me?)

"I'm sorry this bell around your neck remind me today the one I gave to Tenten." Tenten blushed.

"Let's go to my place." _OMG! I'm going to Sasuke's house!! Oh crap!! I want to go home!!_

**Few minutes later...**

"We are here. Sasuke said letting Tenten out of his arms.

"Meow, Meow, Meow!!" (Wow! he lives in a mansion? his house is big! It's like a ball room in here, so white and beautiful...)

"You want to take a shower?" _A shower with Sasuke eek! I'm doomed! I don't want to see his smexy muscles!! Nooooo!!_

Sasuke undressed and grabbed Tenten in the shower with him. _Eek! Sasuke he's naked Ahh!! Don't look! Don't look!!_

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" (I need to get out off here!! Sasuke's body is too hot for me!!)

"Tenten take it easy!" Sasuke said calming her down.

A few minutes taking a hot shower, it was bed time, Sasuke grabbed Tenten into bed and snuggled her into his arms.

"I love you,Tenten." Sasuke said giving Tenten a kiss on her soft, pink, furry, nose. _He loves me..._

_I can feel his breath on me...oh that's right I'm still a cat maybe...I can give him a little kiss...no...I...can't!_

Tenten realized Sasuke have fallen asleep, so she tried sneaking out. _I got to get out of here!_

Poof!

_WTf?! I'm back to my normal self already?! Now it's my chance to escape, I can't let Sasuke know!!_

Tenten slided her waist slowly down Sasuke's arms and around neck, but Suddenly, Sasuke arms pulled her waist back to his strong chest.

"Sasuke! Ah! Let go of me!" she tried to wiggle out of his arms, but suddenly, Sasuke's eye's snapped opened. _Oh crap!!_

"Tenten...is that you?"

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for reading!! So did anyone of you like it? Is it good? bad? Please tell me!! Review and stay tune for chapter chapter 4!!**


	4. The Kiss and more DISASTER

**A/N:Hi! Hi! How are you you peoples? I'm sorry for the late update! Boy, a 24 hour flight, why am I not surprised! I'm so tried and very bored I got nothing to do just to update this story(Which I'm happy to do:)) I'm so happy everyone is reviewing my story. What I'm really glad to hear, alot of you love it! I'm so happy, you guys rock!! Again, I'm very sorry for the errors in my story, I hope you don't mind much about it, but I'm just in a rush to update. Tenten's summer vacation is turning to a big disaster, I mean a big huge one!! It can get worse don't you think? It can get worser than that. Anyway I feel so sorry for her, hang in there Tenten! Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 4! Please be kindly to drop a review!!**

**X Chapter 4x**

"Tenten is that you?" Sasuke whispered tiredly underneath his breath, reaching his hand to feel something soft and furry beside him.

"Meow." _(What the hell?! How did I turn back into a cat?! What's happening?!_

"T-Tenten I love y-you." Sasuke mumbled falling back asleep.

"Meow." (_What the heck?! Well, that was unexpected...I got to get out of here!) _

Tenten slowly slipped out of Sasuke's warm arms, she looked around the room and saw a little window opened. She quickly ran there as fast as she could and jumped out the window.

"Meow." _( Oh, it's raining...) _Tenten looked up the sky seeing little droplets of rain pouring down her soft face. _(Maybe I'll be stuck like this forever...)_

Tenten began walking down the wet pavements alone to her house. _(I'm so cold...I wish someone took me into their arms and keep me warm.)_

"Hey how did you get here?" Said a familiar voice behind her. Tenten slowly turned around to see who it was... Neji.

"Meow." _( Neji...what are you doing here?) _Neji picked up the small, black, wet, cat into his arms.

"Tenten..." Neji murmured underneath his breath.

"Meow?" _(Neji does he know it's me?!)_

"I...remembered this bell...I got angrey at Tenten earlier about Sasuke gave this to her, I was jealous." _(Neji was jelous with Sasuke?)_

* * *

**Flash back**

Neji saw Tenten walk out the ramen shop and noticed she was blushing madly so he walked towards her to see what was really going on.

"Tenten are you ok?" Neji asked smirking at her.

"I-I'm fine." Tenten replied studdering.

"Who gave you that?" Neji asked.

"Gave me what?" Tenten questioned looking at him still blushing.

"That bell, who gave you that?" Neji asked walking closer to her, softly sliding his hands on to her neck and drifting his fingers through her red silky ribboned bell.

"O-oh...Sasuke her gave it to me?" Tenten replied slowly. Neji slowly leaned his cold lips to Tenten's left ear.

"Sasuke gave this to you? Well I'm not surprised." Neji whispered breathing down Tenten's neck.

"I better go, Sakura is waiting for me, I don't want to be late." Tenten said as she pulled away from him and begin to walk down the side walk pavements.

"I want you to stay away from that Uchiha Sasuke." Neji demanded pulling her wrist to him which stumbled Tenten backwards but, Neji caught her into his strong arms.

"What?! What are you talking about Neji?!" Tenten asked blushing. Well, because Neji's arms are tightly around her waist.

"What you like him?" Neji asked angrily.

"No, I just wanted to know why you want me to stay away from him!"

"Can you just do what I ask you to do, to just stay away from him!" Neji yelled.

"Y-you can't tell me what to do, I'm not your girlfriend!" Tenten yelled back at him.

Silence...

"Fine do what ever you want, who the hell I care." Neji said letting her go out of his arms.

" Neji..."

" Hn, I'm leaving." without Tenten's reply, Neji left.

_Grr! I don't like the Uchiha, What makes him say that..._Tenten thought annoyed.

* * *

**End flashback**

"Your pretty cute." Neji said grabbing Tenten in his arms, pulling the little cute face to his.

"Meow!" _Oh omg!! Neji's face is so close to mine eek!_

"Why, your so cute, how about a kiss."

_OMG!! Neji is going to kiss me?! Is this the only way to break the potion's spell?_ Tenten thought blushing inside.

**(Remember people she's a cat XD)**

Neji closed his eyes and grasped Tenten's chin and pecked a soft kiss on to her soft lips.

Poof!

Neji opened his eye's and noticed Tenten blushing madly red I mean really really red! Like a gigantic red tomato!!

"Ten-" Neji couldn't finish what he was going to say to her, because she ran away, she didn't want Neji to see her embarassed.

"Tenten wait!" Neji yelled chasing after her. Tenten jumped on to a tree and began making her way home.

_Why?! Why?! This is not a summer vacation I had thought of! This is all the damn Sasuke Uchiha's fault! His perverted fantasies! Does her love my breast that much and why did he touched it?! Anyways...I mean is Sasuke that perverted?!_

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"S-Sasuke stay away from me?! Tenten yelled horrified feeling his hands slowly slid up her waist right now she was getting pinned against the wall.

"Hee-hee Tenten let me see them." Sasuke said chuckling evilly.

"See what?" Tenten questioned

"See that." Sasuke replied looking down her chest.

"Y-you mean..." Tenten looked down her shirt and blushed.

"No! you will never touch them never!!" Tenten yelled pushing him away.

"I will see them, they are mine those C-cups hahahahahaha!!" Sasuke laughed evilly.

_Oh god help me!!_

* * *

**End of Tenten P.O.V.**

_No! No! No! Would Sasuke really be like That?! He's not that perverted!! _Tenten thought shaking the Uchiha's perverted thoughts out of her head.

"Hey, Tenten! Watch out for--." Neji tried calling Tenten, but it was no use. She was in her own world, thinking about a dirty thought about Sasuke Uchiha.

_"No, way! He would never do that_! _Would he_?" Tenten thought as she thought it over, blushing like mad. She didn't know that she was on top of a loose branch that was about to fall.

"Wha--? What's happening?! Am I falling?!" Tenten exclaimed. She felt herself fall, she blinked away tears and closed her eyes. Bracing for the impact of the hard ground.

She suddenly felt strong, warm arms around her body, shielding her from the hard branches and green leaves. Tenten blushed,_' Is that Sasuke?' _Without hesitation she asked,

"Sasuke is that you?"

Neji flinched when she said the word 'Sasuke'. _So she's into Sasuke. _Neji unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, he blushed and so did she.

"N-No, Tenten." he was surprised that he stuttered like that.

"It's me, Neji." She opened her eyes to find Neji looking at her with curiosity and worry.

"N-Neji, you saved me. Thank-you." Neji looked away as Tenten began staring at him, who looked hurt when he did that.

"Neji I-"

"Maybe how about a kiss would keep your mind off of him." Neji said lifting her chin up and pressed his lips against hers.

"Ne-"

Suddenly she felt his lips softly pressed against hers. She could even feel her face on fire! _His lips are softer and warmer than Sasuke's...what the hell am I thinking?! _Tenten thought horrified.

They stayed there for a while until Neji pulled away watching her face blush madly red.

"I-I have to go!" Tenten said without hesataion she began to run as fast as her feet can take her.

_Why did I do that?! _Neji thought blushing. Neji stayed there were the spot they both kissed and thought it over and over blushing really madly.

_Oh hell! I can't believe I kissed Neji! He kisses better than Sasuke, and what the hell I'm I think?! _Tenten thought shaking the thoughts out of her head.

Tenten turned around seeing no sight of Neji behind her and rushed home. After a few minutes later she arrived at her house.

_Whew! I'm home at last! _Tenten thought relieved as she unlocked her door and entered her house.

_Maybe I should take a hot shower._

Tenten walked down the halls to her bedroom and grabbed a towel out of her closet and she headed off to the shower. She entered her bathroom, shutting the bathroom door behind her. Starting to take out her clothes,she looked up and turned the faucets on the shower. She sighed and wiggled out the rest of her clothes and stepped right into the shower.

_Why does my summer vacation had to end up with this mess?! _Tenten thought irritatedly.

_This was suppose to be the greatest! _Tenten sighed. Suddenly all the horrible memories flooded into her head.

1. The beach accident with the Uchiha Sasuke perverted fantasties.

2. Sasuke gave her a bell calling his favorite kitty wow.

3. Neji's lecture. **(Flash back)**

4. Was invited to Sakura's house for dinner and ate the ramen which she turned into a cat!

5. Taken to Sasuke's house and showered naked with him.

6. Slept with Sasuke.

7. Kissed by Neji and turned back to her human form.

8. force to kiss Neji again and ran back home horrified.

**(Poor Tenten, she really needs a break, I mean really look at all the problems she went through! All eight of them! XD)**

_This is all the damn Uchiha Sasuke's fault! I'll get him for this! He shall pay! Hehehehe! Mwahahaha!! _Tenten thought evilly chuckling.

**Three hours later...**

Tenten sighed as she exited the bathroom and headed to her room to get dress, she went to her closet and took out a white night gown and slipped them on. Then. putting her hair up into little braided buns.

She felt relaxed and comfortable. The white silk was so smooth against her body, and her braided buns made her look like a goddess. She smiled, as she looked at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that, admiring her figure.

"Well, I needed this. No Sasuke or Neji or anybody to boss me around. No one." Tenten said to herself.

She smoothed out the wrinkles of her bed and sat on it, then as she felt the softness of her matress, she laid down for a quiet, nice nap.

Sleeping felt wonderful right now. Quiet and peaceful, closing her eyes dreaming about wonderful things like, weapons and training, and ignoring the things that happened to her over the past hours. Sleeping and resting sounded nice.

**Couple of hours later...**

Tenten groaned as she got up, rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, but suddenly, feeling arms pull her waist to a warm, hot figure. Opening her eyes seeing Sasuke.

Tenten gasped, "Sasuke how did you get in here?!" Tenten yelled trying to pull away from his arms but Sasuke pulled her back and embraced her tightly.

"Hi Tenten we meet again." Sasuke whispered sending hot tingles down her neck.

"I got in here by climbing through there." Sasuke said pointing at her window smirking.

" Grr! Sasuke let me go!" Tenten warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna kick you ass!!" Tenten yelled. She balled her fist ready to strike him anything her threw at her. Instead, Sasuke pulled her and pinned her against the bed.

"I'm not going to let you go this time Tenten, your mine hehehe."

"Damn you Uchiha! let me go!!" Tenten yelled. Which everybody in the Konoha heard.

"What's all the rukus?! I'm trying to work here!! Tsunade screamed.

"I think it's coming from Tenten's house. Shizune said pointing all the way to her house.

"I'll take care of this!" Tsunade grabbed Shizune by the collar and pulled her downtown with her. After a few minutes, they both arrived at Tenten's house.

Tsunade slapped Tenten's door down one slick of her finger,and ran down the halls to her bed room.

"Tsunade I thinks it's a bad idea to enter without knocking!" Shizune said chasing after her.

"I don't care!"

"Tenten open up right now!" Tsunade warned about to knock down the door with her fist.

"Tsunade don't come in!" Tenten yelled. Too late 3, 2, 1.

The door exploded in one hit of her fist.

Tsunade and Shizune gasped.

"TENTEN YOUR GETTING RAPED BY THE UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

Sasuke smirked. Tenten blushed.

"I-it's not what you think!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Me and Tenten are making love." Sasuke said smiling at Tenten which made her face red like a tomato.

Tsunade and Shizune faded.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! So how did you guys like it was it awesome? bad? Please review I'm so tired!! Can I just land on florida already?! I'm dying of boredness!!XD And vote for your favorite pairng for this story at my page!! Sasuke Uchiha v.s Neji Hyuga!! Who well win Tenten? Who knows! heehee!! Stay tune fot chapter 5! See ya all next time and have an awesome summer everyone!!**


	5. The shocking Mall surprise!

**A/N: Hi everyone! Are you having an awesome summer? Tenten is having the worst summer of her life and she's dying of pain! And yes there is a shocking surprise in this chapter! Well, I just landed in Florida I'm so tired it's about 1:00 p.m in the morning and yes, I'm staying up this late to update this story for ya'll :) I'm very, very sorry for the late update! You guys are the greatest thanks for the reviews, I'm so happy! Don't forget to vote for your favorite pairing at my profile, we'll see who wins Tenten! Sasuke...or...Neji! Please enjoy chapter 5 and please be kind to drop a review!! **

**X Chapter 5x**

"So...you want to make out?" Sasuke asked grinning.

"No!" Tenten yelled pushing him off the bed.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he hissed glaring at her.

"Being a pervert as always ha!" she replied hotly.

"Why you-!" Sasuke was paused by Tenten's phone ring. She picked up her cell and flipped it opened.

"Hey Tenten are you there?" Tenten sighed.

"Yes I'm here Sakura what do you want?" Tenten replied annoyed.

"Can you come to the mall with me, Ino and Hinata?" she asked with a hope from her words.

"Sure." Tenten replied back tiredly.

"Ok meet us at the food court." Sakura said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked smirking at her.

"Um...Sakura she asked me to got to the mall with her." Tenten replied as he headed to her draws looking for a pair of black tank tops and some green capries.

Tenten turned her attention to Sasuke who was glaring at him by the moment.

"Do you mind?! I need to get dress!"

"I won't watch if you don't want me to." Sasuke replied smirking as he turned around now facing the wall.

"You better not." Tenten warned. _Hee-hee I can use my shararigain..._

Sasuke watched through his eyes has Tenten removed her shirt and pants. well, bad luck for him, because she knew.

**(Yes,** **yes,Tenten was that smart XD)**

"I'm not that stupid Uchiha I could see right through you!" she said marching to him and slapped him hard really hard.

"Ow!" Sasuke exclaimed in pain.

"Pervert!" Tenten pulled by the collar and kicked him out of her room.

"You stay out there until I'm done!" She yelled at the bruised and shocked Uchiha.

**Few minutes later...**

"I'm done." Tenten examined herself in the mirror and smiled as She putted her hair into small panda buns.

"Uchiha I'm done!" Tenten said as she opened the door to let him in, well, she noticed he was resting his head against the wall, half asleep.

She looked at him. "You can go home now."

"I don't want to." she glared at him. Sasuke smirked.

"I have to go Sakura is waiting for me at the mall." Sasuke watched her head to door but, grabbed her wrist to stop her and pulled her to him.

"Why, I can go too, you can't tell me what to do."

"What!" She exclaimed in shock.

"I'll call Naruto and the gang to come." he said grinning which made Tenten glare big daggers at him. _Damn you Uchiha! Why?! Why?! Are you trying to make it harder for me?! You made enough, what else do you want from me!! I want die!!_

Sasuke saw Tenten groan, He smiled.

"You got a problem?" He asked.

"No! Not at all!" she said as pulled away from his arms. _Stupid Uchiha!_

"Good then I'll call Naruto." Sasuke grabbed a phone out of his pocket, flipped it opened and dial Naruto number.

"Damn you Uchiha." Tenten cursed underneath her breath.

"What did you say?" he asked not quite catching what she had said.

"Oh nothing! Nothing!" she replied wavy her arms and looking down.

"Hello?"

"Naruto is that you?"

"Yes, Naruto speaking."

"Meet Sakura at the food court, me and Tenten will be there."

"Sure."

"And bring along Shikamaru and Neji."

"Bye Sasuke! Hey wait...why are you with Tenten?"

"She's my new girlfriend, you got a problem?"

"No."

"Naruto I am not his girlfriend!" Tenten yelled defensivly almost in Sasuke's ear.

"Don't listen what the crazy girl has to say, just meet us the food court."

"Hey!" Tenten yelled as she was about to push him, luckily Sasuke dodged it.

"Bye Sasuke see you there." Sasuke flipped the phoned closed and smiled at Tenten.

"Well, let's go you don't want Sakura to be waiting." he said as he headed to the door.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled as she followed him.

**At the mall...**

"What took you guys so long?" Sakura and Ino asked pointing at Tenten.

"Um...Sasuke he was hungry so we had to stop a McDonald's." Tenten replied groaning. Sasuke smirked.

"Hey it wasn't easy waiting."

**Flash back **

**(What really happened at McDonald's. XD)**

"I would like to order a chocolate milkshake. Sasuke said.

"Is that all for you?" asked the cashier.

"Yes."

"It'll be about 2.00." The cashier waited for Sasuke to fish out his money, then when he got it, he put it in the register and went to the back to give them the milshake

"Do you have a milkshake?" Sasuke asked, the cashier ignored the question and pretended like he never heard him.

Sasuke asked again," Do you have any milkshakes left?" The man looked at him with a nervous look and said,"N-No. We don't sorry."

Suddenly red, vein started popping on his forehead," What do you mean that YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MILKSHAKES LEFT?!"

The cashier cowered in fear behind he register, keeping cover from the raging Uchiha.

"W-Well, sorry sir. Please refrain from--"

BOOM!! CRASH!! BANG!!

The elite, cool as a cucumber Uchiha just exploded. he wreaked chairs, overthrown tables. Customer were running for their lives!

"OKAY!! HERE!! HERE'S YOUR MILKSHAKE!!" The cashier gave him the milkshake and Sasuke stormed out of the fast-food restaurant.

"It wasn't easy, it was just a milkshake!" Tenten yelled.

"I was hungry." Sasuke said flashing Sakura and Ino a smile.

Sakura and Ino both faded.

"OH for the love of god!" Tenten screamed pointing at Sasuke.

"Y-you we'ren't even suppose to be here in the first place!"

"I wanted to come with my girlfriend, that is you."

"Girlfriend!" Sakura and Ino yelled in shocked and faded again.

"I'm not his girlfriend his just joking." sighed Tenten.

"Hey Uchiha what are you doing here?" Sasuke turned around now facing Neji.

"I'm here with Tenten, my girlfriend." Sasuke said grinning.

"For the last time! I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" Tenten yelled pointing at him.

"What a drag! Why am I here? It's so troublesome..." Shikamaru groaned.

"Were's Naruto?" Tenten asked looking around.

"He went to stop at McDonald's." Shikamaru replied boredly.

"Oh great!" Tenten groaned.

"I think I'll have some ice cream Tenten said walking up to the dippin' dots ice cream store.

"I'm getting a salad. said Ino has she headed to the other restaurants.

"Wait! Ino! Wait for me! yelled Sakura chasing after her.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sasuke asked Neji and Shikamaru. Neji snorted.

"I would rather sit than talk to you. Neji said as her grabbed a chair and sat down.

"I want to sleep." Shikamaru groaned grabbing a seat also. so did Sasuke.

**With Tsunade and Shizune...**

"Tsunade what are we suppose to do now?" Shizune asked.

"I need a break...let's go to the hot springs." Said Tsunade grinning.

"Waht about Tenten getting raped by Sasuke?"

"Forget them!" yelled Tsunade.

"We got more important things to do." Tsunade grabbed a towel so did Shizune and they both headed to the hot springs.

"You said it Tsunade, I do need a bath!"

"Hehe! They won't even know what hit them!" Jiraiya chuckling.

After arriving at the hot spring things weren't going so good...

**(Whoot! Things aren't going so good in there...XD)**

"Jiraya!! what are you doing here!" Tsunade yelled blushing.

"Looking at the ladies haha!" Jiraiya said laughing. He didn't notice was Tsunade eyes were on fire.

"I'm going to kick the shit out off you!" Tsunade yelled which sented to the whole leaf village hell she didn't care she was ready to pop her knuckles and kill him.

"Tsunasa I'm sorry!!" Jiraya screamed running like a girl.

"That's 5th Hokage to you!"

"Mommy help me!!"

"Ow! That's gotta hurt!" Shizune said laughing.

**Five minutes later...**

"Hey guys, the ice cream line took forever!" Tenten said taking a seat aside Sasuke.

"Hey were back!" Ino and Sakura grabbed a sit across Sasuke.

"Hmmm...the bananas split is so delicious." Tenten moaned pouring some chocolate syrup on top.

"well...this salad is awesome! Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah what Ino said!" Sakura cheered.

"Sasuke want some of my salad?!" Ino asked smiling.

"No! you want some of my salad?! Sakura asked smiling bigger than Ino.

**(This is not going so good...XD)**

"Hmmm...I think I'll have some of Tenten's ice cream." Sasuke replied smiling as he pulled her into his lap.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Tenten exclaimed pushing away from his arms.

"Give me a bite Tenten!" Sasuke said as he grabbed her arms.

"Tenten stay away from our Sasuke!" Ino yelled pulling Tenten away from him.

"What do you mean our? He's mine! Sakura yelled back pulling Sasuke to her.

"Hey guys let go!" Tenten screamed trying to pull away.

Suddenly everyone around the food court gasped, so did Shikamaru and Neji.

**(Shocking surprise! XP)**

"Let g-!" Tenten gasped feeling cold liquid filled her face.

"Sasuke!" Tenten yelled as she pushed him off her,"Look what you have done!" He smirked.

"What are you smirking about?! I'm a mess!" Tenten yelled running off but felt arms pull waist back.

"I'm sorry." Tenten gasped hearing those words as felt something wet lick her cheeks. _This...feeling...Is...Sasuke..._

She turned her face around feeling Sasuke's face against hers, he was licking the ice cream off her face. _H-He's licking ice cream off my face?!_

Ino and Sakura gasped. "Sasuke what are you doing?!"

_No! No! This can't be happening! _Tenten thought horrified pushing Sasuke away.

"You taste pretty sweet." hearing Sasuke say those words made her blushed really really red! So red like a tomato. _I feel so humiliated! _

Poof!

_Meow! What the hell?! I'm a cat?! A cat?! Oh no!!_

"Tenten is that you?" Sasuke said picking the little kitten up. _This is my chance to escape! _

"Ow!" Sasuke gasped in pain.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Ino and Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm ok just a little scratch." _Was that Tenten?_

**With Tenten...**

_Oh...I made back home! Man! I can't reach the door! I need help!!_

"Tenten...is that you?" _Who's that? Who's calling my name..._

Tenten turned around, now facing Sasuke. She also noticed rain began pour.

She looked at him, his hair was dishevelled due to the rain and his locks were clung to his face which made him look more handsome.

**(Yes, Tenten really thought he was cute:P)**

"Meow." _Sasuke...why are you after me...why won't you leave me alone._

Sasuke picked her up into his arms and lifted her soft chin up to his lips and pressed softly, but gently, against hers.

Poof!

"Sasuke...leave me alone why are you after me?!" she asked casting her eyes down trying not to look at him all.

Sasuke grabbed her and pinned her on her door. Without hesitation Tenten stared up into his dark black eyes.

His hands slowly slip up her arms and he drifterd his long fingers throught the long, smooth, silky bell.

"This is the bell I gave you...are you wearing it just for me?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please tell me if it was awesome or bad, I really want to know! Drop a review please!! Also, have an fantastic summer whoot!!**


End file.
